Once There wad Darkness, Now There is Light
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: Hana, the fourth generation Ko-No-Hana, often wonders why the children can't see her. She does everything she can to show her existence, but she has no result. Could Jack Frost, her nearest and dearest friend, be the one to help her understand her meaning?


**DISCLAIMER:**I do **NOT** own the characters or concept belonging to "Rise of the Guardians" (Dreamworks) **OR** "Guardians of Childhood" (William Joyce)

...

Name: Ko-no-Hana  
Nickname: "Hana" "Little Flower"  
Human Name: Hana Tsukino  
Age: 400  
Species: Spirit  
Personality: Protective, knowledgeable, kind, motherly  
Likes: Pastel colors, classical music, frost, flowers  
Dislikes: Darkness, nightmares, snow  
Hobbies: Playing, protecting, dancing  
Powers/Abilities: Flight (depending on weather), blooming oriental blossoms, and aiding relationships.  
Dream: To be seen/heard  
Misc: Within my human life, every single female in my family was chosen as Ko-No-Hana. The last one was my mother, she ruled over 400 years ago for a total amount of 267 years. Now, people may know of the Japanese Blossom Princess, but no one really believes in the entity any more. Because of this, no one has seen this spirit since my mother's reign. So yeah...

***  
Have you ever wondered why you exist? What meaning you have in the tapestry of fate? Well I used to wonder why I was to serve as Ko-No-Hana, but now as I have a faint chance at self-discovery, evil threatens everything.

I began making my way through the snowy grounds of the North Pole. The Man in the Moon told me to come here. Why? I'm not a guardian... Just a princess, a myth... I looked up to the almost blue moon. "Why me?" I wondered out loud. "Why call upon that of whom is a myth to the humans?" Tears jerked at my eyes. Was he playing with my emotions? Why couldn't Mother Nature be here? Soon I saw yeti, Saint Nick's true toy makers. I couldn't travel any longer, my wings were freezing and my body temperature was dropping. Thankfully one of the yeti stopped and picked me up, bringing me inside to Nick's workshop. Finally my consciousness slipped, and I faced slumber.  
I had awaken to a snowball being thrown in my face. I blink my eyes open and look at the cold, wet mess the Spirit of Winter had left me with. My eyes narrowed in displeasure as Jack was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.  
"Jack Frost... When I am at my full strength I WILL make you pay for that." I stated in annoyance. Jack was the Spirit of Winter so-to-speak. He has the power to use and manipulate frost. This Guardian, Jack Frost was a young looking man, though it has been 300 years since he awoke as the mythical figure. He has short, shaggy white hair, amazing blue eyes, and pale skin. He fairly tall in stature, but with a slim build. He wears a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and bare feet. He also held his infamous wooden staff in hand.  
"Ey mate, how 'bout showing some respect to the visitor?" A tall rabbit hollered, in an Australian accent, as he took his wooden boomerang and whacked Jack on the head. I smiled at this and lifted my body. The tall rabbit is known as E Aster Bunnymund, otherwise referred to as the Easter Bunny. He was about six or seven feet tall. In mythology, they would call him a Pooka - a TALL rabbit. He has grayish-blue fur, flower looking imprints on his forehead and shoulders, and bright grass green eyes. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet. I heard wings flutter as a colorful fairy flew over to me. She pried open my mouth and looked inside.  
"Wow you're teeth are as beautiful as morning dew." She complemented as she began looking at my teeth in depth. Toothiana, Tooth for short, is a human and hummingbird hybrid. She has lightly tanned skin and violet-amethyst eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved, up-style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seems to be covered in countless mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. She has long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees - it looks like a skirt or a dress.  
"Tooth, I don't think she came to get her teeth checked." Jack piped up. He had his staff around his shoulders, both arms lacing around it's sides. She pulled away and looked back to him. The little fairies fluttered over and started to squeak at her.  
"Alright..." She flew back, giving me some personal space. I felt a tug at my kimono and I looked down. It was Sandy, formally known as Sanderson ManSnoozie. He was the only Guardian, aside from Jack, that I have met personally. Sandy is pretty short, but I love him like a brother regardless. He wears an outfit made of his dream sand, appearing as a rippling single-piece suit of sorts. His hair is golden like the day's sun and short, styled to five points, and glitters like his dream sand. He also has tiny feet and golden brown eyes. He is my favorite guardian. Sandy wanted my attention because he was worried for me. I smiled weakly down to him.  
"Who are you and why is it you were outside my workshop?" A heavy Russian accent boomed from behind Jack. I peer closer and see it is the infamous Saint Nick. He is actually named Nicholas Saint North, but he is known amongst the guardians as just North. He is buff to say the least not to mention round. He has black, thick eye brows and a white mustache to top the beard. He usually wears a black fur Russian hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. He has he words "naughty" and "nice" are tattooed on each forearm respectively and also carries two swords strapped to his waist when necessary.  
"My name is Ko-No-Hana. I am the Fae of Spring, as appointed by Mother Nature." I stated simply as I kept eye contact with him. He smirks down to Jack who responds simply by pushing on his belly. I looked down to Sandy. "You see, there has been fires, or black flame, all over the place. Bunnymund, you should know of it too." The tall rabbit just nodded, still in awe to be in the Princess of Spring's prescience. "Whoever or whatever they are, have caused these fires in cities, forests, everywhere. As a result..." I slip the shoulders of my kimono, and roll my obi, down.  
"Hana your back - it's burned!" Jack exclaimed. Once again, I smiled weakly. I fixed my gown and turned my body to face them once more, all were in shock.  
"As the Blossom Princess, I feel the searing pain of the damage done to the green life." I saw Tooth's face drop. No one could understand what pain I go through, nor what this is like. "I'm not sure if this being is a servant or comrade of Pitch, but we can easily say they are a foe. Let alone, they pose threat to the lives in this world, humans and animals alike." I don't know who this being may be, nor why they are doing it, but we must protect this world's balance. Even if it costs us our lives.


End file.
